GARA-GARA FANFICTION (Oneshoot)
by sebaekforlife
Summary: Semua kejadian sialan yang membuat jantung berdebar berawal dari fanfiction sialan berjudul "Kiss Me, Eat Me" yang tidak sengaja dibaca Baekhyun. Dan semuanya jadi semakin sialan saat Sehun menawari Baekhyun untuk merealisasikan adegan di dalam fanfiction itu! Yaoi/BL SeBaek/HunBaek


**GARA-GARA FANFICTION**

 **by**

 **Mitochondria** **L**

 **Rate T Plus (Entahlah** **xD)**

.

.

.

 _Sehun memegang tengkuk Baekhyun dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibir tipisnya dengan belah bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Menyapukan lidahnya di belahan bawah Baekhyun sebelum menghisap bagian itu perlahan._

 _Ciuman manis itu berubah menjadi lebih intens dan panas. Entah siapa yang memulai, perang lidah kini tengah berlangsung_.

 _Sehun menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Baek..._

"Baekhyun! Makan malam sudah siap! Cepatlah! Kami sudah lapar!"

Teriakan Jongdae dari ruang makan membuat Baekhyun terlonjak.

Pemuda manis itu buru-buru menutup halaman di tab-nya yang sedang menampilkan fanfiction. Cerita karangan dari penggemar itu tidak sengaja Baekhyun temukan saat berjelajah di internet satu jam yang lalu.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menuju ruang makan untuk bergabung dengan anggota lainnya yang sudah menunggu.

"Cepatlah, Baek! Aroma masakan Kyungsoo benar-benar kurang ajar karena berhasil membangunkan semua cacing di perutku!" Jongdae kembali berteriak, padahal Baekhyun sudah berdiri kurang dari satu meter dari meja makan.

Dasar main vocal! Hobinya berteriak!

Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang dalam mode tidak sadar diri, hmm.

"Tolong jangan bawa-bawa nama hewan kecil dan licin yang hobinya bersembunyi di dalam tanah itu, hyung! Menjijikkan!" Jongin berkomentar.

"Sudah-sudah! Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, kita mulai saja makan malamnya." Junmyeon selaku _leader_ langsung menengahi dengan bijak.

Makan malam kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa fokus.

Pasalnya, Sehun duduk di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya dia dan Sehun duduk berhadapan saat makan, sih. Harusnya itu tidak masalah. Tapi, tidak masalah itu kini menjadi masalah gara-gara fanfiction sialan yang ia baca di dalam kamar tadi. Ugh, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan otaknya yang terus membayangkan adegan-adegan di dalam fanfiction itu. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangaannya dari bibir tipis Sehun yang sibuk bergerak kesana-kemari saat empunya mengunyah.

Baekhyun jadi membayangkan, bagaimana rasanya bibir itu jika benar-benar bersentuhan dengan bibirnya seperti yang diceritakan di dalam fanfiction tadi?

Sadar akan pemikirannya yang mulai aneh-aneh, Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan sumpit yang sedang ia pegang sambil berucap, "Aishh berhentilah, Baekhyun!"

Seluruh mata —kecuali mata Baekhyun, tentu saja— memandang aneh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku?"

"Kau tidak sedang kerasukan sesuatu, kan? Seperti arwah orang gila yang meninggal dengan cara tidak wajar?" Baekhyun menatap sinis Chanyeol yang baru saja bertanya.

"Kenapa kau semakin pintar dari hari ke hari, Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sinis.

"Dan kenapa kau semakin gila dari hari ke hari, Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Kau.."

"DIAM!" Bentakan Kyungsoo ditambah suara peraduan antara sumpit dan meja membuat semua keributan lenyap. Bahkan nyamuk saja sampai menabrak tembok saking kagetnya. Oke, bercanda.

"Makan atau aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian makan?"

Semuanya langsung –sok– sibuk menyumpit nasi dan lauk pauk untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulut masing-masing.

"Hyung, makan ini."

Sehun memberikan sesuatu di mangkuk Baekhyun.

Baru saja Baekhyun menyumpit sesuatu itu dan akan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut sebelum ia sadar bahwa sesuatu itu adalah mentimun.

Mata bulat sipitnya yang mirip puppy itu mendelik tajam pada anggota termuda yang memang sering menjahilinya itu.

Yang termuda malah terkikik senang sampai matanya menghilang digantikan lengkungan bulan sabit yang indah.

Baekhyun terpana beberapa detik sampai akhirnya sadar dan memenuhi mulutnya dengan nasi juga lauk pauk untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Chanyeol hyung, kita bertukar kamar untuk malam ini, ya? Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal pada Baekhyun hyung."

"TIDAK!" Bukan Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun yang menjawab.

"Tidak perlu berteriak, Baek. Kami semua sudah tahu kau kok kalau kau itu main vocal."

Entah perasan Baekhyun saja atau apa. Tapi, ucapan Minseok barusan sepertinya tidak asing di dalam ingatan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, Hun. Kita bertukar kamar malam ini." Chanyeol berucap.

"Hey! Aku 'kan sudah bilang tidak!"

"Sehun 'kan bertanya padaku, Baek. Bukan padamu."

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Sudah ya, aku mau tidur dulu. Selamat malam semuanya! Terimakasih atas makanannya, Soo!"

Chanyeol berlari menuju kamar Sehun dan Junmyeon.

"Baekhyun hyung tidak mau aku tanyai beberapa hal, ya? Hyung masih lelah karena fansign dua hari yang lalu?"

"Eh? Bukan begitu.."

"Aku akan memijat tubuh hyung jika hyung memang masih lelah."

Memijat. Kata itu terdengar ambigu di telinga Baekhyun.

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak membaca fanfiction lagi.

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak lelah kok."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kamar! Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, hyung!"

Baekhyun tidak menolak saat Sehun menyeretnya ke kamar. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan kalimat Sehun yang mengajaknya ke kamar.

Ya Tuhan, fanfiction benar-benar meracuni otak Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Lihat ini, hyung! Kau tahu ini apa?"

Baekhyun seketika melotot melihat foto yang ditunjukkan Sehun lewat ponselnya.

Itu... kenapa mirip dengan... penis?

"Namanya _gaebul_. Temanku bilang cara makannya mentah-mentah, dipotong kecil-kecil kemudian dicampur garam dan minyak wijen. Dia bilang ini gurih, makanan laut paling enak!"

Baekhyun menelan salivanya.

 _Jadi, itu makanan? Makanan laut?_

"Hyung tahu dimana tempat yang menjual _gaebul_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak tahu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau kenapa sih, hyung? Biasanya kau cerewet."

"Huh?"

"Kau.. dari tadi diam saja."

"Eoh, benarkah? Mungkin karena aku mengantuk?"

"Mengantuk?"

"Iya! Aku tidur dulu ya, Hun! Kau pindah sana ke ranjang Chanyeol!"

"Tidak mau! Biasanya juga aku tidur seranjang denganmu kalau aku bertukar kamar dengan Chanyeol hyung."

"Yasudah, terserahmu. Aku mau tidur."

Baekhyun menarik selimut sebatas leher dan memposisikan diri memunggungi Sehun.

Sehun yang ditinggal tidur menggeser-geser layar ponselnya dengan kesal.

Matanya tak sengaja melihat tab putih milik Baekhyun di atas nakas di samping ranjang Baekhyun.

Dia mengambil tab itu dan mulai mengotak-atiknya. Beruntung Baekhyun tidak memberi sandi apapun pada tab-nya.

Pertama, Sehun melihat-lihat isi galeri Baekhyun yang didominasi oleh selca si pemilik tab dan beberapa foto lain. Lalu, Sehun mulai menyalakan data seluler dan membuat tab dalam mode _silent_.

Ribuan notifikasi langsung membanjiri tab itu saat Sehun membuka aplikasi _Instagram_. Sehun tidak heran, sih.

Selang tiga menit kemudian, Sehun membuka _search_ _engine_ , _NAVER_.

Sehun melihat _history_ Baekhyun dan menemukan " ** _Kiss Me, Eat Me_** " sebagai halaman terakhir yang dibuka Baekhyun.

Sedikit mengkerutkan dahinya saat membaca itu tapi Sehun tetap menyentuhnya hingga terbukalah fanfiction yang sebelumnya dibaca oleh Baekhyun.

Menit pertama masih biasa saja. Sehun mulai paham jika di dalam fanfiction ini dirinya dan Baekhyun adalah tokoh utama. Ini bukan kali pertama bagi Sehun membaca fanfiction, ngomong-ngomong.

Menit ke lima sampai ke sepuluh Sehun mulai merasa gerah.

Dia melirik Baekhyun di sampingnya.

 _Apakah fanfiction ini yang membuat Baekhyun hyung jadi aneh?_

Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat membentuk sebuah seringaian.

Ia tutup halaman itu dan mematikan data seluler sebelum meletakkan kembali tab putih itu ke atas nakas bersama ponselnya.

Sehun merebahkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

"Hyung, berbagilah selimut denganku. Aku kedinginan."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hyung.. aku tahu kau belum tidur."

Sunyi.

"Hyung-"

"Berisik! Ambil saja punya Chanyeol! Biasanya juga begitu, kan?"

Sehun terkekeh.

"Tapi aku mau satu selimut denganmu kali ini, hyung."

"Hyung~ ayolah~"

"Kau benar-benar berisik, Oh Sehun!"

Baekhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang dan memberi sedikit bagian selimutnya untuk Sehun.

"Cepat! Aku benar-benar mengantuk!"

Sehun segera menutupi dirinya dengan selimut itu dan memeluk Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi, **memeluk Baekhyun**!

Terang saja jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Selamat malam, hyung. Mimpikan aku, ya.. hehe."

 _Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa tidur._

.

.

.

Benar saja. Baekhyun terjaga hingga pukul dua pagi.

Sedikit banyak merasa bersyukur karena besok tidak ada jadwal yang menanti. Jadi, dia bisa tidur sepuasnya.

 _Oh Sehun, sialan_!

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat pelukan Sehun di perutnya semakin erat. Sejenak, Baekhyun hanya memandangi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah _game._ Fokusnya terbelah antara bermain game dan bernapas normal.

"Hyung.."

Suara serak itu menyapa gendang telinga Baekhyun. Sedikit merinding karena jarak wajah Sehun dengan telinganya sangat dekat.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

 _Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau memelukku seperti ini? Fanfiction sialan itu meracuni pikiranku!_

"Aku terjaga setengah jam yang lalu."

"Benarkah? Harusnya kau tidur lagi. Kenapa malah main game? Dasar."

"Tidurlah, Sehun."

Bukannya menurut. Sehun malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari sana.

"Sehun.."

Hidung Sehun bergesekkan dengan kulit leher Baekhyun yang sensitif. Membuat Baekhyun kegelian dan berdebar.

"Aku suka aromamu, hyung." Sehun mengecup kulit leher Baekhyun dengan bibir tipisnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat panas—pikir Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Sehun.. apa yang kau.."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuh mungilnya sudah dipaksa untuk terlentang oleh tangan kekar Sehun.

Yang lebih muda memposisikan dirinya di atas yang lebih tua dengan kedua siku dan lutut sebagai tumpuan.

"Hyung.." Tatapan mata Sehun yang kelewat tajam itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu menghindariku sejak makan malam tadi?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau iya!" Baekhyun bungkam.

"Sehun.. a-aku.. itu.."

"Apa karena fanfiction yang kau baca di tab-mu itu?" Diameter mata Baekhyun kian melebar setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Sehun.. Kau?"

"Mau merealisasikannya?"

Baekhyun tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menarik napas karena bibir Sehun telah lebih dulu bersatu dengan bibirnya.

Maknae EXO itu membasahi bibir atas dan bawah si main vocal EXO dengan lidahnya.

Menyesap bagian atas dan bawah bergantian persis seperti adegan yang ada di _fanfiction_ " _Kiss Me, Eat Me"_

Baekhyun melenguh tertahan saat merasakan tangan Sehun menyentuh dadanya dari luar kaos putih yang tengah ia kenakan. Mengakibatkan belah bibirnya terbuka.

Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sehun segera menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Mengeksplorasi rongga hangat itu dengan semangat.

Selang sepuluh menit kemudian, Sehun melepaskan bibirnya yang bertaut dengan bibir Baekhyun dan menatap manik mungil si pria manis.

Sehun mengecup bibir merah membengkak Baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum memindahkan dirinya dari atas Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin memakanmu sekarang. Setidaknya kita butuh status agar aku bisa bertindak lebih jauh."

Baekhyun tidak merespon. Masih terengah-engah karena ciuman panas tadi.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandi dan sabunmu, hyung. Nanti aku akan membelikan sabun yang baru."

 _INI SEMUA GARA-GARA FANFICTION!_

 **THE END**

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Baek, kau tidak tidur semalam?" Junmyeon bertanya saat acara sarapan.

"Huh?"

"Itu.. garis hitam di bawah matamu yang mengatakannya." Baekhyun menyentuh bawah matanya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Apa sangat terlihat?" Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Apa di kamarmu banyak nyamuk, Baek?" Kali ini Jongdae yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun bertanya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Lehermu merah-merah begitu." Refleks Baekhyun menyentuh lehernya.

"Tapi kenapa besar-besar sekali, ya?"

Baekhyun memelototi Sehun yang pura-pura sibuk dengan sarapannya.

 _Si tengik itu! Kapan dia meninggalkan tanda?_

"M-mungkin aku.. menggaruk."

"Hah?"

"Mungkin aku menggaruknya karena gatal. Makanya jadi besar! Kau tahu 'kan kalau kulitku itu sensitif?"

"Ooh. Tidak perlu berteriak, Baek. Aku duduk tiga puluh senti darimu."

Baekhyun sok sibuk dengan sarapannya dan mengabaikan Jongdae.

 _Apa pikiran Sehun juga sudah teracuni oleh fanfiction?_

 _Ini semua gara-gara fanfiction!_

Berterimakasihlah pada Kyungsoo karena menyiapkan sumpi besi pagi ini. Jika tidak, mungkin sumpit di tangan Baekhyun sudah patah sejak tadi.

 **BENAR-BENAR END**

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Aku gak sabar nunggu ElyXiOn dot in Macau! Menunggu kejutan disana ㅠㅠ dan nunggu EXO comeback pastinya ㅠㅠ

Semoga suka sama ff ini :D

Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya! Sorry for typo(s)

 **I EXO U!**

 **I EXO SEBAEK!**

2018.07.21 - 2018.07.22

Publish: 2018.07.22 Sunday

 **SMR, KETAPANG, KALBAR.**


End file.
